The Daae Sisters
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Two girls, descendants of Christine Daae, only her, they are sisters, they are Swedish, Amanda and Jenna Daae, Amanda is the largest, and Jenna is the lowest are Orphan from small, Jenna has her Angel of Music, Jenna is the choir singer, Amanda, is the dancer Erik/OC And OC/OC
1. 1) Prologue

Two girls, descendants of Christine Daae, only her, they are sisters, they are Swedish, Amanda and Jenna Daae, Amanda is the largest, and Jenna is the lowest are Orphan from small, Jenna has her Angel of Music, Jenna is the _choir_ singer, Amanda, is the dancer

* * *

_**Prologue Part One:**_

_**Paris 1999**_

_there was a man lying on the bed, he was very ill, he was a famous opera singer Swedish, but he moved to Paris with his two daughters, he is Aaron Daae, he has tuberculosis, Aaron's case is very serious, he shall die in a hours, seconds or Minutes, the doctor said that, Amanda was asleep on the couch, Jenna was crying inconsolably, Madame Giry was with her two daughters, April and Wendy_

_"Jenna, come here, do not cry" Aaron you said quietly to his daughter, he can not talk much_

_"Father, do not die, yeah I'm coming Dad" Jenna said crying, she is a 6 year old girl, she is long and straight hair black, her skin is white, her eyes are hazel she is a very pretty girl_

_"Jenna, small, I can not do that, I'll die, but do not cry my child, and when I am gone to the other world, the angel of music come to care about you, that Angel will teach you to sing, you must go to pray at the shrine girl "Aaron said trying to calm her, he said quietly, his voice was low_

_Jenna dried her tears, she went alone to pray in the chapel, as Amanda was asleep, Jenna entered the chapel, there was a sail powered up for Aaron, she was praying for the health of his father, yet she wept, she left to pray, she got up from the cold floor of the chapel_

**_ "Do not cry girl" an angelic voice singing to her_**

_Jenna left the chapel running, she was very scared, she went to see her father, all were crying, the father of them has gone to the other world with angels and with God, Jenna began to mourn, she cried, Amanda hugged her sister, she cried like Jenna, Amanda Amanda is 10 years old is a pretty girl, white skin, her eyes are green, her hair is long and curly black, Amanda measured 5'0 "_

_"I heard a voice like angel which I sang" Jenna said crying, tears overran her face, she wiped her tears_

_"It's the angel of music, which you promised your father, that Angel will protect you," Madame __said __Giry seriously, she said quietly_

_"and you're not alone, you have us," said Amanda relaxed, she hugged Jenna_

_"Well Erik, keep your secret as did my grandmother many years ago, Erik Bye" Madame Giry said seriously, she relented, she said kindly, she was Erik's lair_

_"Yes," Wendy and April __say __while, them smiles at Jenna_

_The four girls went to sleep, they sleep in the same room, Madame Giry went to the kitchen, she prepared food for Erik, as they did all their ancestors, she went to Erik's lair, she had a plate in his hand she came to the den, Erik was writing some songs, she was very serious_

_"Erik take this, is your food" Madame Giry said kindly, she put the dish on a table_

_"Thank you," Erik responds harshly, he looked at her_

_"Now the little Jenna, you pretend to be the angel of music she, like the ancestor of it, why do you lie?, You're not an angel, you're an immortal man" Madame Giry responded with seriousness in her voice, she asked a question to him, she was waiting for his response_

_"She needs someone to protect her, I am that someone, I'll watch Jenna, it will not be the same, I lied, she should not know," Erik said quietly, he said the real reason_

_"Well Erik, keep your secret as did my grandmother many years ago, Erik Bye" Madame Giry said seriously, she relented, she said kindly, she was Erik's lair_

_"Goodbye Sarine" Erik says hoarsely, he was still writing, he wrote a lullaby for Jenna, he was very fond of her_

_Everything was silent, Jenna could not sleep, she wept silently, Erik was eating, he finished eating, he went to see how she was, he looked through the mirror did not sleep Jenna, Erik opened his mouth, he will sing for her, she deserves to sleep at all that has happened to her, Jenna hugs her teddy bear, she is afraid at night _

_"All night, my little _  
_rocked to sleep in my arms _  
_with love and affection _  
_you will sleep very happy. _  
_I will ensure your dream _  
_next to you I sing _  
_I give you my love, _  
_Go to sleep my little" Erik sang to Jenna, she heard the voice, the voice was like her father, she yawned_

_"Dad, you're my angel" Jenna said with enthusiasm, she thought it was her father, but he is not her father, he's the Phantom of the Opera_

_Jenna snuggled in bed, Jenna was smiling, she is so deluded and naive, Jenna is a very sweet child, she fell asleep, all was silent, Madame Giry settled a bit, Wendy walked and saw her mother, she has 10 years, Wendy's best friend Amanda, she looked at her mother, Madame Giry turned and saw her daughter  
_

_"Mom, where you were, you did not give me a kiss good night, I saw you cooking" Wendy said quietly, she said seriously, she is very smart_

_"Sorry daughter, well, I forgot, yes, I gave food to the Phantom of the Opera, silent, you do not tell Jenna, she would scare Wendy back to bed, and I'll tuck you" Madame Giry said very distressed, she forgot what she looked around_

_Jenna woke up again, she was praying, she always says she put on her slippers, she went to the chapel with her teddy, she was tipsy, Erik was writing songs, he thought Christine, he even the loves her, but she is dead, he cried, he had a picture of Christine in his hands, Erik listened to Jenna pray_

_"Father, you are my angel" Jenna said wishfully, she is a cute child_

_"I'm not your father, I am your Angel of music, your father is at peace, with your mother," Erik said quietly, he lied, Jenna was shocked, she believed in him_

_"My father sent you to protect me, is real" Jenna said cheerfully, well she should be happy for a moment_

_Jenna went to the room, she walked quietly, she came, she lay in bed, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, Erik entered the room, he kissed her forehead, Jenna was very sleepy, Erik went like a shadow, Jenna and Amanda sleep in the same room, all was silent, Madame Giry went to her room, she has to sleep_

* * *

_**Prologue Part Two**  
_

_**Paris: 2008**_

_It was the 15 th birthday of Jenna, she was something grown, she is a very pretty girl, she measures 5'2 "Ammanda is 19, girlfriend Amanda is a Dancer Frances, he name is Edward Doubois, they will marry, she wants to get married once, well, Edward also wants, Jenna was a little nervous, she walked slowly through the halls of the Opera Garnier, April approached her, April is the best friend of Jenna_

_"Look Jenna, a rose on your desk of the backstage" April said with joy_

_"April To see that red rose is very beautiful, and a note says my name, it's for me," Jenna said calmly, blankly, she takes the rose and the look was red, spineless, and there was a note, **"Happy Birthday Jenna"**_

"It's a secret admirer, someone loves you secretly" April said with enthusiasm, she laughs like crazy

_"Okay, remember, tonight is the wedding of my sister, with Edward, he's a good guy, they are so young, but they are older than me, it's so romantic," Jenna said laughing, she thought this very cheerful, she is very happy for her sister_

_The hours passed slowly, finally the time came, it's the wedding of Amanda and Edward, they were married in a church near the opera, Jenna is very happy for her sister, she's maid of honor, like Wendy and April all are in the church, Amanda and Edward get married, they went on honeymoon to Italy, they will move to Italy_


	2. 2) Great Opportunity for Jenna

Two girls, descendants of Christine Daae, only her, they are sisters, they are Swedish, Amanda and Jenna Daae, Amanda is the largest, and Jenna is the lowest are Orphan from small, Jenna has her Angel of Music, Jenna is the choir singer, Amanda, is the dancer 


End file.
